The Return to Narnia
by Regina93
Summary: When Peter tries to adjust back into normal life, a surprise at school causes the High King to rethink his banishment to England. Peter/Caspian slash


Disclaimer: They all belong to C.S. Lewis... sadly. ;)

HUGE thanks to my amazing cousin who thought up this idea for me! And who beta'd the story... twice!

* * *

"_I'm glad I came back." Susan murmured to Caspian. Peter froze, listening hard to his sister._

"_I wish we had more time together." Caspian replied, his eyes meeting Peter's for a fraction of a second._

"_It would never have worked anyway." Peter refrained from rolling his eyes at his sister. As if Caspian would have wanted her._

_Then Caspian asked quietly, "Why not?" and Peter's body stiffened. Was Caspian actually wondering, or was he being polite?_

"_I am thirteen hundred years older than you." Susan smiled at him before turning away and beginning to leave. Just as Peter was about to take her hand and walk through the portal with her, she turned around and grabbed Caspian's neck, pulling him into a kiss. _

_Peter averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at his sister and Caspian. Refusing to look back, Peter turned and walked through the portal, returning forever to England._

"Mr. Pevensie!" A voice cracked through the air, jerking Peter away from his bitter memory. "If you would be so kind as to give me an answer?" The teacher gestured to the math problem on the board.

Peter scanned the writing for a moment. "Seventeen." He answered, only belatedly adding "Sir" when the teacher raised his eyebrows expectantly. Peter ground his teeth together as the teacher dismissed the class.

"Peter!" Peter turned to see Edmund walking toward him. " Peter you have to see this!"

"Leave me alone, Ed." Peter complained, pushing a door open and walking into the library. Collapsing into one of the chairs, Peter dropped his books onto the table and started working on his math problems. Peter glared at the door when the voices in the hallway started getting louder. What could be so interesting out there?

The librarian walked by, her high heels clicking on the tile. "Hooligans causing a ruckus…" She was muttering to herself, glaring at the doors.

Peter blocked out the noise fairly well, until someone rested a hand on his shoulder. "Peter!"

Peter turned to glare at his friend. "James!" He snarled. "I'm trying to study"

"There's a guy in full armor outside!" James half shouted, ignoring Peter's remark.

"Quiet!" Snapped the librarian.

James glared at her for a moment before lowering his excited voice. "He's got a _sword_ and everything!"

"So?" Peter asked, turning back to his math problems. He wasn't particularly interested in whatever kid was making a scene outside.

James rolled his eyes and thumped Peter's head. "He doesn't go here and when one of the teachers told him to scram, he pulled out a _sword_ and started threatening her with it saying he wouldn't take orders from her! He's freaking insane! He sounds Spanish. And he seriously needs a haircut."

_It can't be_. Peter thought, refraining from showing his excitement.

"He's demanding we take him to some 'High King Peter'"

"What?" James stuttered to a halt in his rant, confused. "_Where is he?_" Peter demanded, lurching to his feet as his heart hammered against his ribs.

Edmund burst into the library. "_Peter_!" He shouted.

"_Quiet!_" The librarian shouted back.

Edmund ignored her. "You have to come out here." He added as the door swung open yet again.

Peter hardly trusted his eyes, not daring to believe that this was true. But there he stood, wearing his full armor, and brandishing his sword. Caspian. "K- Edmund!" Caspian said, actually falling to his knee and bowing.

"Get _UP_ Caspian!" Edmund hissed as everyone turned to stare. "What are you doing here?"

Caspian stood. "Where is Peter, K- Edmund?" He asked, looking away from the young ex-king of Narnia with a kind of desperation in his eyes. "King Peter!" He exclaimed when he finally set eyes on the blond boy.

"C-Caspian?" Peter gasped, still unsure if he could believe his eyes.

The librarian seemed to have decided she had had enough. She strode forward, stabbing Caspian in the chest with her bony finger. "I should inform you that I do _not_ allow raised voices in my library! Nor do I allow dangerous weapons!" She added, gesturing at the sword. "So, if you would be kind enough to _get the hell out of my library_?" She snapped.

Caspian drew his sword, looking very much like the king he was. Peter hurried forward "Caspian!" He yelled, grabbing hold of Caspian's arm and pushing the lethal blade away from his librarian as the poor woman stumbled away muttering about "loony children."

"What are you doing here, Caspian?" He asked in a hushed voice, trying, and failing, to hide his joy.

"I came to bring you back with me, Peter!" Caspian said, clasping Peter's arm.

"B-back?" Peter gasped, sure he had misheard. "To… to Narnia?"

Caspian smiled. "Yes! Aslan has given me until the sun sets to bring you back." He began to pull Peter out of the library. "I assume that because of the war, he can't afford to keep the portal open for long."

"W-war?"

Caspian paused for a moment and lowered his voice. "There are some Telmarines that still believe that they are… better than the Narnians. They organized and attacked the castle yesterday. I lost many of my guards and I am having trouble convincing the Narnians not to run into the war. The Telmarines would slaughter them, I'm sure of it. I… suggested to Aslan that having High King Peter ruling by my side would persuade the Narnians to do the right thing." Caspian grinned, looking curiously like a small boy who had tricked his mother into giving him candy instead of carrots, before starting to lead Peter away again.

Peter, shocked, allowed himself to be led into the hallway before he froze again. Caspian turned to look at him, confusion written on his handsome face. Peter considered the man in front of him for a moment before swinging his fist. It collided with Caspian's cheek, sending the king spinning to the ground. "What was that for?" Caspian demanded indignantly, raising his hand to hold his stinging cheek.

Peter frowned. "For kissing Susan. For coming to my school. For _bowing to Edmund_. For making me wait a _year_." Peter paused a moment and then offered his hand to Caspian, who hesitantly took it. The blond helped his friend to his feet, coughing awkwardly when he noticed the entire school staring at him, and said, "So… where's the portal?"

Caspian's face split into a beautiful grin, slightly marred by the bruise forming on his cheek, and led Peter to the horse waiting outside the school. "Pete!" Somebody called, making Peter turn. Edmund was running forward. "You're leaving? Just like that?"

Peter hesitated for a fraction of a second before walking forward to stand close to his brother. Speaking so low that nobody but Edmund could hear him, Peter said, "Ed, I have to go back. I no longer belong here. You understand that, right?" Edmund nodded slowly. "Who knows, maybe you might come back someday too. Tell Lu that too. And that I'll miss her. Tell Susan I'm sorry." Peter turned and let Caspian pull him onto the horse. "And you behave yourself Edmund!" he called back with a grin.

"We have to hurry." Caspian said, kicking the horse into a gallop. "The portal will close soon."

Peter wrapped his arms around the other boy tightly, hoping that the portal would remain open long enough for them to get back. But he shouldn't have worried. The portal was not far, and they made it in plenty of time. With a final kick, Caspian sent his horse leaping through the portal and they landed on Narnian soil.

Peter jumped off the horse with an exclamation of joy, turning to look at the giant lion standing nearby. "Aslan." He said, bowing his head. "Thank you." Aslan inclined his great head before turning and disappearing into the woods again.

Caspian slid off the horse and walked over. As soon as he was within reach, Peter grabbed Caspian's arm and pulled him into a rough kiss. "What was that for?" Caspian asked quietly when he finally pulled back.

Peter smiled. "For coming back." He smiled before pressing his lips more tenderly against the other boy's. Caspian smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, pulling the blond closer to himself.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Please and Thank you.


End file.
